


Remember, You're Mine

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [135]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Jealous Jared, M/M, Mobster Jared, Spoiled Boyfriend Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write mob boss!Jared and spoiled!boyfriend!Jensen go to business party and there are some asshole try to hit on Jensen (Jensen isn't interest but he plays along because he's bored) which makes Jared get all jealous and possessive. End up with hot sex in their hotel bedroom. Jared make sure those asshole are living in misery. Please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember, You're Mine

**Prompt** : Could you write mob boss!Jared and spoiled!boyfriend!Jensen go to business party and there are some asshole try to hit on Jensen (Jensen isn't interest but he plays along because he's bored) which makes Jared get all jealous and possessive. End up with hot sex in their hotel bedroom. Jared make sure those asshole are living in misery. Please!

 

Jensen knew his behavior might get him in trouble. Jared was an incredibly possessive boyfriend, and not afraid show the whole world who and what belonged to him. The “who” in this case was Jensen, and the “what” was his perky ass. Unfortunately Jared wasn’t paying him any attention right now, which _sucked_ , because he bought this pants explicitly for how good they made his ass look. So fuck Jared for not admiring him. It didn’t matter that Jensen was acting like a spoiled brat, because the whole point of dating a mob boss was to _be_ spoiled. Also their sex was freaking _fantastic_.

Jensen had plenty of eyes on his body. The hotel ballroom was huge and all around the room there were people who greedily eye-fucked him, even if said person came with a date. Jensen shook his ass a little more than usual when he walked, and made sure his lips pursed seductively unless he was drinking something. Everyone there knew that he belonged to Jared and wouldn’t dare to put their hands on him, but it was nice to be noticed. His boyfriend was certainly more preoccupied with business transactions that Jensen.

He didn’t know why Jared even bothered to bring him if he wasn’t going to pay him attention. Jensen knew that Jared liked to show off his favorite things, Jensen included, and was a smug bastard, but Jared usually had an arm or hand on Jensen at all times. “I have to do these things to make money,” Jared always told him. “And the more money I make, the more I can spend on you.” Jensen loved that Jared bought him lots of shiny, expensive gifts. A lot of people called him a gold digger, but those people were quickly silenced. And Jensen _wasn’t_ a gold digger. He loved his boyfriend for who he was, even when he would wake Jensen up early to exercise. The money was just a bonus.

“Why, hello,” A voice said behind Jensen. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone?”  
Jensen spun around. “Who’re you?”

The man extended a hand. “Mark Pellegrino. Who might you be?”

Jensen had never heard that name before. “Jensen,” He replied without offering a last name. “What’re you doing here?”  
“Let’s say I’m… _exploring,_ ” Mark said.  “There are a lot of options. Now I wonder—are _you_ an option?”

 _No, I’m dating a mob boss who will probably_ literally _kill you if you try and get into my pants_. “That depends. Are you worth me considering you?”

Mark smirked. “I’d like to think so. I have a lot to offer. And with an ass like yours—well, it looks like _you_ have a lot to offer as well.”

Jensen preened. He was glad _someone_ noticed how good he looked. “I try my best.”

“You succeed.”

As far as flirting goes, it was weak. But Jensen could bat his eyelashes and shimmy his hips if he wanted to—it’s not like Jared was here to enjoy the show. And Jensen was a little bit of an attention whore, he could admit that.

Mark wasn’t terribly ugly. He wasn’t _nearly_ as gorgeous as Jared, but then again no one was as gorgeous as Jared. He had all those muscles that could manhandle Jensen and that incredibly nice, big dick. Didn’t mean Jensen wasn’t willing to have a little bit of fun. “Well I certainly didn’t buy these pants for the color,” Jensen said. “What do you think?”  
Mark raised an eyebrow. “I think they were definitely worth what you paid.”

Jensen smirked. “Glad to hear it.”

*  
Jared was trying to focus on what these men were saying but his eyes couldn’t see anything except that scumbag who _dared_ to paw at his boyfriend. Jeez, what did he have to do, tattoo Jensen? He imagined a nice little _Property of Jared Padalecki_ in permanent, black ink on Jensen’s neck. He might just have to do that; no one else would _dare_ hit on Jensen with that mark on his neck.

Jensen was flirting _back,_ too. Jared wasn’t an idiot; he knew Jensen was acting out because Jared hadn’t been there to shower him with the attention he usually got. Spoiled brat. Jared would have to teach him about patience. _That_ would definitely be some fun sex. Maybe when this Sheppard dude would _stop talking_ Jared could drag his boyfriend upstairs and fuck him into the mattress. And then he’d withhold shiny things from Jensen for a week and teach him a lesson about taking Jared’s money for granted.

Oh, who was he kidding. He spoiled Jensen rotten.

He watched Jensen jut out his ass, those pants making his pert ass look even better than usual. Jared had lost all interest in whatever this guy was saying. Money, shipments, flying under the radar, etc. It was all just routine at this point—you didn’t build up an empire like the one Jared had without learning a few lessons.

“Excuse me if you will,” Jared said smoothly. “There’s something I have to take care of.”

He didn’t wait for Sheppard’s response and just glided away to where Jensen was flirting. Jared knew that he’d be batting his thick eyelashes and making his perfectly green eyes sparkle. Jared was already imagining how he’d mark up Jensen with bruises. He sidled up to Jensen and put an arm around his waist. “Hi, honey.”

Mark frowned. “Who’re you?”  
Jared extended a hand. “His boyfriend, Jared Padalecki.”

Jared watched realization seep onto his features. “Mr. Padalecki!”

“You were getting acquainted with my boyfriend, huh?” Jared continued. He grinned at Jensen and pinched his ass. “I find him enjoyable. Did you?”  
There was no right answer, and all three of them knew it. “I actually have to go, but it was nice meeting you!” Mark stammered, and scuttled away quickly. Jared watched him with a smug smile.

Jensen’s eyes bored into Jared’s. “What was that?”  
“I could ask you the same question,” Jared retorted. “Do you think that you’re _allowed_ to shake that ass and people who aren’t me? Do you think it’s okay to tease poor, naïve men like _Mark_?”

Jensen pouted. “You certainly weren’t paying attention to me.”

Jared snorted. “You’re such a spoiled brat.”  
Jensen grinned. “You love me for it.” He batted his eyelashes. “Wanna take me upstairs and prove who I belong to?”  
Jared dragged Jensen closer and nipped his neck sharply. “I’d rather do it here so there were absolutely no questions about who you belong to.”

Jensen shuddered. That idea definitely had merit, but he thought a bed would be much more comfortable. “You sure you want everyone oogling me naked?”

Jared rolled the idea around in his head. “Next time. This time we’ll probably take this upstairs and I’ll fuck you until your ass is gaping open from my cock.”

Jensen smiled seductively. “Put your money where your mouth is, big boy.”

Jared dragged Jensen to the elevators and growled at the nice couple who tried to get on with them. Jensen tried to scold him but Jared attacked his neck with his teeth and Jensen turned into a puddle underneath him. “Jared, Jared!”

“That’s right,” Jared growled. “It’s _my_ name that you scream. It’s _me_ that lets you come. Not that scumbag _Mark Pellegrino_.”

“God you’re so hot when you’re possessive,” Jensen panted.

They stumbled into the hotel room and Jared pulled off Jensen’s clothes roughly. “God, you’re so fucking hot.” Jared’s hands traced the contours of Jensen’s body and held the two soft globes of his ass in his giant palms. “I want to fuck you!”  
“Good plan,” Jensen agreed. He fell backwards onto the bed and rolled over so his ass was on display for Jared. “I’m ready for you.”  
Jared looked at Jensen’s pink hole. It was Jared’s second favorite place on Jensen’s body, right after his lips and right before his brilliant green eyes. Jared’s eyes examined Jensen’s hardened cock and added another part to his list of Jensen’s best body parts. Jared brushed Jensen’s cock and he jumped. “Jared!”

“Yeah, you want it, don’t you,” Jared purred. He drizzled lube on his fingers and pressed them against Jensen’s tight hole.

Jensen wiggled back on his fingers and moaned. “Yes, I want it!”

Jared stretched his boyfriend slowly, teasing him with his fingers. Jensen reached for his cock but Jared batted his hand away. “Not until I say so, honey. I haven’t forgotten your flirting.”

Jensen whined but obediently dropped his arm. “Fuck me, please!”

Jared shifted onto his knees and lined his cock up with Jensen’s hole. “Anything you want, baby.” Jared started to slide his thick cock into Jensen’s hole and both of them groaned. Their sex was always mindblowing; Jensen loved how full Jared’s cock made him, and Jared loved watching Jensen’s rim stretch around his huge cock. Jared was bigger than any of Jensen’s previous sexual partners and could give it to him harder than them. Jensen didn’t fully understand what it meant to be fucked until the first time Jared was inside him, pounding away at his hole.

“Jared, Jared!” Jensen screamed. “Fuck!”

“That’s right,” Jared grunted. “No one can fuck you like I can, baby, no one can make you feel this good!” He shifted and shoved his dick in as hard as he could to nail Jensen’s prostate. Jensen screamed into the pillow and the headboard slammed against the wall. There would probably be a dent in the wall tomorrow and the neighbors were getting a show. He didn’t care. The more people that knew Jensen was his, the better. His thrusts picked up pace, Jensen’s hole seizing around Jared’s thick shaft on every stroke. He hit Jensen’s prostate fiercely and his boyfriend rutted against the bed. His cock was aching and dripping precome on the bedspread. “That’s right,” Jared repeated. “No one else will ever make you feel this good. No other cock can go as deep as mine, no other can pleasure you like this! You’re _mine_!”

Jensen screamed and his come spurted onto the bed. His body went lax under Jared’s and the mob boss continued to pound away until his own cock twitched and then emptied inside Jensen.

“I’m yours,” Jensen panted when they were coming down from their post-coital high. “I always will be.”

Jared nuzzled him. “I know.”

“Don’t kill Mark,” Jensen pleaded. “It’s my fault too, _please_ don’t kill him.”

Jared kissed him deeply. “Don’t worry, sweetie. I won’t kill him.” Jensen’s shoulders sagged in relief, but only because he had no idea what Jared had in store for him. No, he wouldn’t kill Mark Pellegrino.

*

When Jared and two of his henchmen showed up at Pellegrino’s work place with a file full of evidence that would assure he’d never get a legitimate job again and his life would essentially be in ruins, Jensen stayed at home, sleeping peacefully.


End file.
